Keep the Faith, stay Buff
by Jennifer-Phoenix
Summary: Buffy and Faith are sisters living in Sunnydale. But things are about to shake them up. I suck at summaries but please read and review! It's F/S, in the beginning B/R but then B/A
1. Oh it's Billy Idol

"Buffy! Where's my black sweater?" Faith Summers walked into her sisters room with an angry look on her fae. The blonde Buffy lifted her eyes from the paper she was reading.  
  
"Your black sweater? I haven't borrowed a black sweater." She gestured at the purple sweater she was wearing. "See purple as ... eh well purple." She smiled again and Faith put her hands on her sides.  
  
"Well then, what's this?" She asked and quickly kneeled down on the floor and pulled out a black sweater from under Buffy's bed.  
  
Buffy sat up ready to protest byt realised it weasnt much of an idea.  
  
"You really got to find a knew hiding place sis, you are getting way too predictble."  
  
Buffy folded her arms across her chest looking grumpy. "You have a million black sweaters, how was I supposed to know you wanted to wear this one just tonight. I really need it!" She claimed and Faith shook her head a little.  
  
"Sorry B, in love and clothing there are no fair play. And hey I need the sweater more! You already have a boyfriend. I don't okay, which puts me in the need-the-best-clothes scale a bit higher then you."  
  
"Well maybe I won't have a boyfriend if you keep hoging all the good stuff. Maybe he'll get bored with me and just dump me for a better dressed girl!" She suggested and Faith grinned while walking towards the door.  
  
"Then just take it all off. That usually makes them stay." She teased and Buffy threw a pillow after her hitting the Faith on the back. Faith laughed and ran to her own room.  
  
Buffy looked at her clock. It was a quarter to eight, soon Riley would come to pick her up for their date. She rolled of hed bed and changed her clothes into a short pale pink dress and put on some lipstick. That was all she had time for before she heard the doorbell and Faith appeared in her door again, wearing her black sexy sweater.  
  
"Wow Buff, you look smashing. Kind of a mixture between innocent sweet and come and get me big boy."  
  
Buffy looked at her with meaning eyes. "Thanks for the description. Was it Riley on the door?"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Who else is on time on the dot? He's probably downstaris making nice to mom - suck up." She bumped Buffy when she was on her way out of her room and Buffy bumped her back.  
  
"I like that he's on time, it shows respect." She defended Riley to Faith like many times before. But Faith didn't understand the whole reliable deal. She wanted a bad boy and couldn't understand why Buffy would settle for someone like Riley.  
  
Buffy was a freshman in college and Faith a third year. This of course meant that Faith thought that all the boys Buffy ever dated were immature losers.  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs and smiled at Riley.  
  
"Wow you look great." He said breathtaken and she smiled wider. Why would she need another guy when she had that. She liked stabile, adoring guys.  
  
"So do you." She kissed her mother Joyce cheek. "I won't be out too long." She promised and Joyce sighed.  
  
"Could you try to get Faith home in a reasonable hour too?" She wonder hoping and Buffy nodded reassuring.  
  
"I'll try mom."  
  
She took Riley's hand and they walked to his car.  
  
"Are we going to the Bronze?" Buffy asked and Riley nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it could be nice. Willow and Tara was going to go and also Xander and Anya. Forrest said he might show so it'll be the whole bunch." He let her into the car in a good mood.  
  
Buffy was a little disappointed. It wasn't that she didn't like her friends - she loved them. It was just that she never got to spend anytime alone with Riley. He always surronded them with other people and she couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
At the Bronze a new band was playing at the music was loud.  
  
"Good band." Riley said loudly to Buffy who just nodded since she hand't heard what he'd said. They found a corner where Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya was waiting for them.  
  
"Hi guys." Buffy said and was greeted with smiles.  
  
"Hi Buffy. Isn't this band great?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded once more.  
  
"Sure, and loud."  
  
Xander laughed. "You see Buff, we youngsters have to listen to this sort of unreasonably loud music, that's just the law of nature. To prove that we are young and rebellious." He said in his special Xander way and Buffy nodded with a grin.  
  
"Yeah sure Xander, whatever you say."  
  
Anya rolled her eyes. "Xander there's no point of pretending that your not a geek okay, we all know you are." She said snappy and he looked angry at her.  
  
"Do you have to talk down to me amongst my friends?"  
  
She met his eyes with an eagerness to fight. "Do you have to ignore my calls after sex?"  
  
Xander laughed humiliated and looked around the table. "Ignore her calls, I do no such thing." He claimed but Anya put her nose in the air thinking something else.  
  
The gang started to discuss that days events. Their favourite subject was Mrs Strong dropping her skirt during pshyc class.  
  
"Wow Buffy who's that guy with Faith?" Willow asked all of a sudden and they all turned their heads around to see Faith dancing with some pale, bleached guy.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Dunno, Billy Idol?" She suggested with a teaseful grin.  
  
Tara nodded. "The hair is a bit of the 80's but I'd say but he's kind of cute."  
  
The others looked surprised at her and she shrugged. "What I can't notice that coz I'm gay?"  
  
Buffy looked at the guy again. She admitted that he was cute. Perfect for Faith in the sense that he had the bad boy thing going for him - she could tell from here. He had dark clothing, a long leather coat. A little potential serial killer, maybe pshyco loner, for her. But Faith certainly seemed most smitten by him - she usually didn't dance with only one guy.  
  
Buffy turned her head back to her friends. "It makes me feel like dancing watching them." She said and reached out her hand at Riley. He took it and escorted her out on the floor.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Faith was dancing like never before. She'd met the guy on hr way to the Bronze. She'd been walking and he'd showed up from nowhere with a grin on his face.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing walking alone?"  
  
Usually Faith didn't like sappy come ons like that but this guy was special.  
  
"Looking for trouble." She'd replied with a grin  
  
"Not much trouble in a little town like this."  
  
"Guess not." Faith adjusted her hair and looked tempting at him.  
  
"Then what do we do?" He'd asked.  
  
"We dance." Her shortly reply had been and now here they were dancing the night away. She loved to feel him close to her and didn't even notice Buffy and Riley dancing nearby. There was no one in her world but her mysterious guy in that moment. She recalled not even knowing his name.  
  
"What's your name?" She yelled over the music.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"What´s your name?" Faith repeated and he looked deep into her eyes for a second.  
  
"Spike." He then said and she smiled.  
  
"Faith."  
  
Without another word he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
*************************************************************************'  
  
Buffy saw Faith and Billy Idol guy kissing and had to control herself not to sigh. Faith was always so rash.  
  
Riley noted it too. "I think your sister is getting on quite well with Bleached guy." He yelled and Buffy nodded glancing at Faith again.  
  
"It appears so." She looked at her watch. It was after midnight and time for them to go home.  
  
She told Riley to wait while she went to tell Faith to get home. Neither Faith nor Billy noticed her until she tapped Faith on the shoulder. Faith turned around with a big smile.  
  
"Buffy." She said and then looked at Spike. "This is Spike. Spike this is my sister Buffy."  
  
Buffy felt uncomfortable with the way Spike let his eyes sweep over her body but produced a smile anyway.  
  
"Hi." She said and then turned to Faith. "Promised mom I'd get you home tonight. You know how she worries,"  
  
Fiath nodded. "I know and I don't care. I'm having way too much fun to go anywhere now." She put her arm around Spike and he pulled her a little closer and started to kiss her neck.  
  
Buffy looked patiently at them. "Faith..."  
  
"I'll get her home princess, don't you worry." Spike interrupted with his british accent and suddenly Buffy felt very tired and angry at him for calling her princess.  
  
"Okay, fine. Bye then." She said annoyed and walked to Riley's car.  
  
Spike laughed. "I think I upset ya sister pet." He said and Faith shrugged.  
  
"I do it all the time." She said and kissed him again. 


	2. I'm not very interesting

"Oh Buffy he's so amazing I can't understand why you don't like him." Faith was as always latley going on and on about Spike. Buffy just nodded. Her feelings for Spike hadn't changed. She wasn't too fond of him.  
  
"Yeah you said so last night at least fourteen times in one minute." She said tired as she poured cereals in her milk bowl.  
  
Faith leaned closer to her over the table. "Yeah but I didn't tell you he wants me to go with him to New York did I?"  
  
Buffy put down the cereal box with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"What are you serious? You aren't going are you?"  
  
Faith shrugged indiffernt. "Why not? What does this town have to offer me?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Faith this is madness. You've only known him for three weeks. You can't go to New York with him!"  
  
"Chill B. It's my life okay? I do what I want." She stood up to leave but hesitated and waved her finger at Buffy. "But if you rat out on me to mom I'll never forgive you." She said and Buffy knew she meant it. Faith could remember the smallest things for the longest times.  
  
She sat down and sighed over her bowl of cereals. What was she going to do now? She couldn't let Faith run off to New York with someone like Spike. She didn't trust him and she definitley didn't like him. He had a way of looking at her that made her dislike him - probably because his eyes made her feel tingly in a way that she didn't really want him to stop looking.  
  
She sighed now and pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She didn't want Spike she was just needy for attention because Riley seemed to be eager to not be with her at all anymore. She felt so powerless. Why wasn't anybody comfortable with the life they already had. She didn't mind it.  
  
She sighed again and pushed away the cereal bowl without eating. She was going to be late if she didn't leave now. Both she and Faith had dorm rooms but they slept home a lot anyway. Faith since she couldn't stand her really religious room mate and Buffy because she wanted Willow and Tara to have their peace.  
  
She left the house and didn't realise that she'd forgot her books until she arrived on campus. She walked to hers and Willows room.  
  
Tara and Willow were eating breakfast. "Hey Buffy." They greeted and she smiled at them.  
  
"Hi guys. Have you seen my physcology books? If I didn't leave them here then I must've forgotten them at home."  
  
Willow shook her head. "Haven't seen any books around here." She answered and Buffy sighed and stopped looking under a table.  
  
"Great, I'm going to try and find Riley to see if he'll lend me his." She walked out of the room in a hurry and rushed to Riley's room.  
  
Forrest opened the door. "Hey Buffy!" He said with a big smile and invited her in. "What's up girl?"  
  
She shook her head a little. "Not much just looking for my boy ..... is he here?"  
  
Forrest shook his head agian. "Nope, haven't been all night."  
  
Buffy frowned. "Not all night?" She asked and Forrest looked like he'd said something really stupid. He scratched his neck.  
  
"Eh.....I mean...... hey I'm sure....."  
  
Buffy shook her head again to interrupt him. "It's okay Forrest. Tell him I was here will you?" She walked out Riley's room. When she'd closed the door behind her she leaned against the wall.  
  
What was going on here?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Buffy was in a worried dazy kind of place all day long. She didn't see Riley, she didn't see Faith and she definitley couldn't focus on her classes. She just kind of sat there and doodled.  
  
Willow asked her three times what was wrong but when Buffy didn't hear her either times she gave up with a shrug and decided to ask after class. But after Buffy disappeared to her karate class to blow off some steam.  
  
She'd been quite the natrual at martial arts when she'd begun as a 15 year old. Now she was a black belt and had no trouble defending herself if someone attacked her - she hoped.  
  
Training always made her feel better and cleared her mind. Leaving the gym she was full of ideas why she hadn't seen Riley nor Faith. There was a lot of reasonable explanations. Therefore she decided that she earned to have some fun. She dressed in on of her best red dressed that clung to her body like it was tailor made for only her. It made her look like somewhat of a vision.  
  
She put on make up and her new heels that had the same colour as her dress. She had to say when she looked in the mirror that she looked great. She got the same answer from Willow and Tara when she showed them.  
  
"Wow Buffy, what a vision you are." Tara said with a whistle and Willow laughed.  
  
"Are you trying to put a spell on all the boys in town or what? Coz I think it'd work"  
  
Buffy smiled and twirled around. "I just felt like getting dressed up. I'm going to the Bronze, you guys want to come?"  
  
Neither Willow nor Tara wanted to so Buffy had to go alone. She didn't feel like taking Anya and Xander. They had some issues they had to work through.  
  
"I can do this alone." She mumbled to herself when she walked in through the doors of the Bronze. After all she was in college now and this was supposed to be a piece of cake for her.  
  
She walked around a little before sitting down by the bar.  
  
"What do you want?" A voice asked and Buffy turned her head and looked straight into the friendliest brown eyes she'd ever seen. She didn't realise that she was staring until the handsome guy repeated his question. 'You' She thought.  
  
She blushed and looked down on her hands. "A coke." She replied and then peaked up at his charming smile before he went to get her coke.  
  
New, hot bartender at the Bronze that didn't happen every day. He came back with her coke.  
  
"So what's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" He asked and she smiled and met his eyes again. This time without staring.  
  
"Relaxing, felt like getting pretty today." She answered and he smiled again.  
  
"Well that worked out for you."  
  
She was sure she was blushing again and didn't know what to say. Thanks sounded so stupid.  
  
"So what's your name?" She asked instead and he got a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Angel." He answered.  
  
"That's a pretty name." She was going to say hers but he turned his head when another called him.  
  
"Sorry, I'll be back." He promised and disappeared.  
  
Buffy sighed. What was she doing? Riley didn't talk to her in one day and she goes out and hits on older bartenders - a really cute one but that didn't make it better. She shook her head and was about to stand up when Angel came back.  
  
"You're not leaving are you?" He asked and she looked surprised at him.  
  
'Say yes.' She tried to tell herself to no success there was something about this guy.  
  
"No." She said. "I was just stretching my legs a little."  
  
Angel smiled again. "Good, I never got to ask for your name."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"So Buffy do you plan to stick around for a while? It's kind of boring here you know, with nobody ... interesting to talk to."  
  
Buffy knew she must be smiling like an idiot but she couldn't help it. He made her feel so special and pretty without even coming on to her in a very pushy way.  
  
"I'm not very interesting." She said not to seem to eager to stay and talk to him.  
  
Angel winked at her. "I don't think I can agree with that." He said and disappeared again to serve someone else.  
  
Buffy looked on her legs. 'Now legs, move, move.' She thought but her legs stayed dangling for her stool. She sighed. She couldn't lead this guy on - she had a boyfriend.  
  
'I have a boyfriend' She reminded herself in her mind when Angel came back and they started tallking again. By then Riley was far away from her mind. 


	3. Did you know about this?

Buffy came home late that night. She'd decided to sleep at her mom's again since Angel lived in that direction and they'd decided to walk home together.  
  
Buffy couldn't remember the last time she'd talked like that to anyone. She was so comfortable with him it was crazy. And yet she hadn't brought up Riley once. She just simply didn't remember him.  
  
"This is where I live." She told Angel and they walked up to her porch.  
  
"I guess this is where we say goodbye." He said as reluctant as her to part. He leaned down to kiss her but right before he touched her lips Buffy backed off.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't." She said more sad then she'd thought she'd be. Angel looked disappointed and ashamed.  
  
"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you I mean we just met I ..."  
  
Buffy put a hand up to silence him. "I have a boyfriend." She said and he got quiet.  
  
"Oh, ... you have a ..... oh." He looked away and then tried to smile to no success. "Well I guess this is my cue to leave." He took a step away from her. "Bye Buffy."  
  
There was something about the way he said it that made it sound so final. She took a step after him but then stopped. She couldn't follow him - she had Riley. She was in love with Riley. Still her heart ached when she walked in through the door. She didn't get anymore time to ponder though since her mom came rushing towards her.  
  
"Oh Buffy I've been so worried." She said hugging her daughter tightly. Buffy frowned.  
  
Okay she was late but this was a little over the top of worrying.  
  
"Yeah mom, I'm here and alive but not for long if you keep hugging me like this! I'm kind of getting trouble breathing."  
  
Joyce let her go and first then Buffy saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" She asked worried and Joyce sobbed while she handed Buffy a note.  
  
"This...did you know about this?"  
  
Buffy took the note and read it.  
  
"Dear mom and B. If you haven't figure it out by now this is kind of a goodbye for a while. I know neither of you will aprove of this and that was why I took of without telling you. You see me and Spike are going to New York. I know I'll be happy there, you knew I never really been that fond of Sunnydale. Anyways, I'll call you and mom, don't worry I'll be fine.  
  
Faith"  
  
Buffy got tears in her eyes as she went to sit down on their livingroom couch. She couldn't believe it. Faith had really took off. She felt an incredible need for her big sister, she couldn't stand the thought of Faith in New York. With no one to protect her.  
  
"Oh mom." She hugged her mother and together they cried over the loss of Faith.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next day Buffy went to the dorms to pack a bag. She wanted to be able to keep an eye on her mother and was planning to stay home for a while.  
  
Willow came to her while she was packing. "Hey Buffy ... what are you doing?" She asked confused and then pleading. "Oh no, don't leave. If it botheres you Tara doesn't have to be here all the time. We can be at her place too."  
  
Buffy smiled and shook her head. "Don't be silly Will this has nothing to do with you and Tara. You know I love to see you two togther."  
  
Willow calmed down. "So you're not leaving?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I'm leaving...but only for a while." She reassured and when she saw Willow's looks she sighed. "I need to keep an eye on my mom. Faith ran away last night."  
  
"What? Are you serious?"  
  
Buffy nodded again, sadder this time. "Yep, she and Billy Idol guy took of for New York."  
  
Willow shook her head like she couldn't believe it. "She left here? With that Spike guy? Oh my God ... I understand why you want to stay at home. Your mom must be wreck."  
  
"Well she's not fine." Buffy started to pack again and Willow sat down on her bed.  
  
"Oh I've been meaning to ask you, where were you last night? Riley was here looking for you."  
  
Buffy felt quilty and was afraid that that feeling was reflected all over her face. It was.  
  
"What did you do?" Willow asked curious and Buffy slumped down next to her.  
  
"I went to the Bronze." She said leavitating. Willow gave her an 'and' look and Buffy sighed. "And I met this really cute, older, charming, witty, gorgeous guy." She admitted.  
  
"Wow, oh I mean... what did you do?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Well we talked and then he walked me home when his shift was over." She was Willows questioning eyes. "He's a bartender ..... and well then he almost kissed me."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Yeah, then I remembered Riley." She looked sad and Willow nodded.  
  
"Oh...yeah...Riley." She shook her head a little. "But do you like this guy?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "That's the weird thing - I can't stop thinking about him. He's been in my mind all day and I keep hearing his voice ..... am I being incredibly weird?"  
  
Willow shook her head wutg a laugh. "No but it sounds like you have a crush going on there."  
  
Buffy sighed sadly. "I know. I'll have to get over it - it's not fair to Riley."  
  
She stood up and finished packing. Willow watched her in silence. When Buffy was done she stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"For what it's worth I don't think you should stick with Riley because it's fair. If it doesn't feel right to you then it isn't fair to either of you. You'll just be unhappy." She said wisely before leaving the room.  
  
Buffy sighed again and lay down on her bed to rest.  
  
She fell asleep and didn't wake up until somebody kissed her gently.  
  
'Angel' She thought but luckily didn't say that since of course it was Riley.  
  
"Morning sleepy head." He said with a smile and she moaned a little and sat up and looked around with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Hi." She mumbled and he grinned.  
  
"Little tired are we?"  
  
She nodded and yawned. "Where were you last nihgt?" She asked him and he llaughed.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't remember - I told you a week ago. My cousin was getting married and I had to be there."  
  
Buffy felt like a rotten person. All the explanations she'd come up with had been really really bad and had made her really mad at him. Now she felt like and idiot.  
  
"Oh." She just said. She hoped he wouldn't ask her what she'd done but since that felt inevitable she changed the subject. "Can you drive me home? Faith has run away and I need to take care of my mom."  
  
Riley seemed shocked. "Yeah of course. Faith ran away? Why?" He asked on the way to the car. He took Buffy's bag and she managed a smile.  
  
"I'll explain on the way." She promised.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
That night Buffy felt an uncontrolable urge to go to the Bronze. She didn't though. She didn't do anything but study and take care of her mom the following two weeks. The only time she ever met Riley was when he offered to give her a lift.  
  
She understood if he was bored with her but she didn't have strenghts enough to care about it. She wanted her mother to be okay first. She was a wreck by now. Faith had been gone two weeks and they'd heard nothing from her. Buffy understood what was going through her mothers mind and hoped that Faith would call to calm her down.  
  
She was sick with not having a life but at least her grades were improving. Her mom tried to get her to go out but she just didn't feel like it.  
  
She didn't want to go to the Bronze because she couldn't face Angel and she definitley couldn't face Riley - she felt so guilty.  
  
She was sitting in front of the TV when a knock on the door was heard. Buffy got out of the couch and went to open the door.  
  
It was Willow and Xander. They looked at her with big and shiny smiles.  
  
"We are here to escort the young lady out of her house immediatley." Xander said and Buffy shook her head in a weak protest.  
  
"No, look you guys..... I really don't feel like it. I don't have anything to wear and..."  
  
Willow took her hand and started to lead her upstairs. "Come on. We are not leaving here without you ... so if you don't want house guests for the upcoming weeks you better work with us missy." She said friendly teasing and Buffy followed her to her room.  
  
"But I can't ..." She started and Willow shook her head.  
  
"Riley won't be there. He has a test tomorrow and Forrest, Graham and he are going to cram it all night. They told me so. Now get dressed."  
  
Xander knocked on the door. "Can I come in? I'm bored out here."  
  
"No." Willow replied firmly. "Just hold on to your pants mister. We'll be right out."  
  
She helped Buffy choose black pants and a bright red tank top. They put on make up and then put up Buffy's hair in a high, slightly curled ponytail.  
  
Willow smiled proudly. "Ready to dazzle the people your highness?" She asked and Buffy laughed.  
  
"Not sure how you talked me into this." She said when they opened the door and Xander gasped.  
  
"You look great Buff." He said and she smiled widely.  
  
"Thank you Xander." She said and they walked to his car to drive to the Bronze. 


	4. Kind of a friend

The first thing Buffy saw when she stepped into the dark club was Angel serving someone a beer. In that second he lifted his head and their eyes met. He smiled vaguley and then walked to serve some other customer.  
  
Buffy sighed. She wanted to re-live their first meeting. It had all been so perfect. She wondered what would've happened if she would've let him kiss her. He'd probably been even more disappointed when she'd told him about Riley. This made her feel even more guilty. She didn't want to see Riley but she went to see Angel.  
  
It didn't matter what she tried to tell herself. She hadn't come to dance and bicker with her friends. She was here because she wanted to see him and she knew it.  
  
She walked with Willow and Xander to table and they started to chit chat until Buffy said she was going to get something to drink.  
  
"You guys want anything?" She asked her friends but they both declined and she walked up to the bar with nervous steps and felt her mouth go dry.  
  
Angel came up to her looking friendly. "Hi Buffy, what can I get you?"  
  
She forced a smile. "Eh, a mountain dew." She stuttered and he nodded. When she paid him their fingers touched and she looked scared into his eyes. He just had that calm look on his face still and she pulled her hand away.  
  
"Thanks." She said quickly and took the drink back to her table. Willow looked at her with questioning eyes so Buffy avoided her eyes and turned to Xander.  
  
"So how are things going with you and Anya?" She asked and something tired swept over his face.  
  
"I declare myself the knower of nothing about women." He said and she laughed.  
  
"Come on it can't be that bad."  
  
He nodded. "Oh yes it is. I can never do anything right ... I just... I'm clueless."  
  
Both Willow and Buffy laughed. "Poor Xander." Buffy said with sympathy. Anya was a complex girl but that she was in love with Xander was obvious.  
  
She sighed and glanced in Angel's direction. He was so handsome. During one of her phone calls to Willow these weeks they'd spent one hour talking about only him once. Angel - unsual name but heavenly beautiful.  
  
Willow saw her looks and gave her a little push with the elbow.  
  
"Go talk to him." She urged and Xander looked confused.  
  
"Talk to who?" He asked but Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No one." She assured him and glared at Willow. But her friend wouldn't budge on this one.  
  
"Come on, I see that you want to. There's no harm in talking." She said smiling and Buffy felt that she was melting to her friends words.  
  
"That's true ... he's kind of a friend I'd say."  
  
Willow nodded and Xander looked even more confused.  
  
"Hello planning to let me in on the secret or what?"  
  
Buffy was getting of her chair and Willow patted him on his hand.  
  
"I'll fill you in." She promised before nodding at Buffy again. "Go on. It's not like he'll mind. As you said ... he seemed to really like you."  
  
Buffy nodded, swallowed hard and gathered curage before going up to the bar and slipping on to a chair with a friendly smile on her face.  
  
It took a while before Angel came to her. "Hi again." He said smiling with amusment in his eyes and Buffy wanted to run away directly. He must think she was some swoony school girl haning around him.  
  
"Hi." She said a bit gloomy. "Another..."  
  
"Coke?" He filled in and she nodded. Why would he be interested in her? He was a bartender serving beautiful, older girls, real drinks every day. He was gorgeous and ...she sighed. There was no point in pondering.  
  
He came back with her glass and leaned a little closer over the counter with a friendly smile. "Remember that girl from that night?" He asked in confidence and she nodded. "She's been here every night since then, with different dates everyday."  
  
Buffy laughed. "You're kidding. But she and her guy seemed so serious, they were talking about marriage. Don't you remember? They even showed us their rings!"  
  
Angel nodded. "I know, guess it didn't work out."  
  
"Sad." Buffy said and he nodded again.  
  
"So where have you been these two weeks? Haven't seen you once."  
  
She shrugged a little. "Well, I'm having a family crisis, not much time to party then." She explained and Angel looked concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry. If you want to talk I'm here."  
  
That made her smile. He did like her, at least in a friendship capacity and that was enough for her right now.  
  
"Are you sure? It could take a while."  
  
Angel gestured around them. "Where am I going?" He asked and she smiled.  
  
"Okay, well it's my sister ..."  
  
****************  
  
Buffy stayed until closing time this day again. Willow and Xander left hours before her but she didn't even notice them leaving. She was having too much fun with Angel. She loved his smile, heck she loved everything about him. She found out that he was 26 so he was quite a lot older then her but she didn't mind that either. He didn't seem to mind her age so who was she to make an issue of it?  
  
"Want me to walk you home?" Angel asked when he'd gotten his leather jacket and was ready to leave. First then Buffy nodded that it was closing time and they were the only ones left except for a few other employees.  
  
She nodded. "That'd be great. Didn't realise it was so late."  
  
They walked out in silence.  
  
"Tell me about your boyfriend." Angel said suddenly and Buffy felt like she wanted the world to eat her up again. She didn't want to talk about Riley. She felt so guilty - like if she was cheating on him. And in her mind she was. She didn't want Angel to think she was perfectly happy with Riley.  
  
Her inside was a mess. "Eh well, his name's Riley." She started avoiding to look at Angel. "We've been together for a while however ..." She got quiet and Angel looked concerned again.  
  
"Is something wrong? You don't want to talk about this do you?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not really no, it's just. It's not the same anymore" Then she added in a lower voice. "I'm not happy."  
  
She wasn't sure Angel had heard her because he didn't say anything. She wanted him to but she wasn't sure what she wanted to hear. They kept walking in silence and got closer and closer to Buffy's house.  
  
"My mom's probably frantic by now." She tried to ease the mood but it didn't work. Angel forced a smile but it wasn't real. Buffy looked down on her feet.  
  
She stopped walking. "Angel..." She said and looked up at him. He was much taller then her. He leaned down and they kissed. They kissed softly for a long while and then Angel pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair of me. You have a boyfriend and all..."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "It was my fault ... I ..." She shook her head again. "I should probably go now." She fought to keep the tears away and when Angel nodded thoughtful she turned around and walked to her house. She felt his eyes on her back the whole time and the whole time she wanted to turn around and run into his arms again.  
  
She knew that she had to break up with Riley. It wasn't fair to drag him along when she was in love with someone else. She sighed. But how was she going to do it? She wished Faith was there to give her advise and comfort.  
  
When she walked in through the door and closed it she turned around and looked out the window. Angel waved somber and then turned and walked in another direction. Buffy sighed and watched him disappear.  
  
She missed him already. She stood by the door and stared out until she realised how tired she was and walked upstairs to get to bed. 


	5. Can you even remember?

Another week had passed and Buffy hadn't done a thing. She hadn't talked to Riley, she hadn't seen Angel again and she'd totally neglected her studying for pondering. She had stayed at home mostly again but now it wasn't because of her mom - now it was to avoid Riley.  
  
She couldn't face him. When he called she usually said she was swamped with work or had her mom tell him she was asleep or out. She knew it wasn't fair but she couldn't help it. He'd come over one night and then she hadn't been able to avoid him. They'd watched movies but then she'd said she was tired and that she had to go to be and had sent him home. He'd been disappointed but he hadn't pushed her to talk about it.  
  
But it wasn't the guilt to Riley that was killing her, it was the lack of Angel. She thought about him every minute of the day. Almost anyway, and she knew she was falling in love with him. She was even dreaming about him all nights.  
  
She wondered what he felt for her and if he was interested. She thought about going to the Bronze every single night. But she never did.  
  
Today it was Friday. Most students would be going out tonight and it would be totally lame to stay home. She didn't feel like staying home either. Waiting for a call from Faith that never came.  
  
Buffy hadn't realised how much time she usually spent with her sister. Her life wasn't empty but it was much emptier without Faith. Some nights she'd even gone into her sisters room and fallen asleep in her bed. They'd done that when they were younger and scared, or when their parents had been fighting.  
  
Faith had always been her protector. After the divorce Faith had gone wild - she'd gotten a lot of rage and suddenly nothing was good enough for her. She and Buffy had drifted apart slightly but mostly Faith had drifted away from their parents. She was still really mad at them and Buffy knew it.  
  
Buffy was standing in front of her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She was going to have to break up with Riley tonight - or in the morning. The first thing she'd do was walk over to his place and talk about it with him. Or maybe Sunday was better?  
  
She turned her concentration towards the closet again. What would Angel find sexy? She chose a pair of black satin pants with cute sandals to them. She didn't want to disappear in the dim lights of the bronze so to it she chose a blue, slinky tank top. She let her hair hang free and then nodded satisfied.  
  
She looked good. Casual, grown up good. She took her purse and walked downstairs to grab her coat.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to the Bronze." She alreted her mother.  
  
"Okay, don't be too late. And honey..." Her mother came to her. "Could you stay home tomorrow? You know that I'm going to San Francisco on Sunday, if Faith calls..."  
  
"I know I know, I'll find out where she lives. What her number is, if she's safe ... I'll ask her everyhing we talked about."  
  
Joyce hugged her. "Thank you honey, are you sure I should go on this trip?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "It'll be good for you and I'll be fine."  
  
Her mother nodded. "Okay, well don't be late. "  
  
"I wont." Buffy promised before going outside and walked to the Bronze. Faith always had preferred walking, but then again she was fearless.  
  
When Buffy made it there she was glad to see Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya sitting in a couch. She walked up to them.  
  
"Hi guys." She said and Willow smiled big.  
  
"Told you she'd show." She said to Xander who nodded defeated.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, Xander wanted us to go get you by force again but I convinced him that you'd show all by yourself this time." Willow explained as Buffy sat down.  
  
"Sunnydale, Friday night - no frat parties - where else would I be?"  
  
Xander grinned. "The fact that you have a crush on the new bartender has nothing to do with it?" He asked and Buffy glared at Willow for telling him.  
  
Anya looked confused. "You and Riley broke up?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No we didn't and I do not have a crush on the bartender. Now excuse me, I'm going to get a drink."  
  
She walked up to the bar and was disappointed when it wasn't Angel that came up to her.  
  
"Is Angel here?" She asked and he shook his head.  
  
"Don't think so ...or maybe he's in the back. If you want to say hi you could go check."  
  
Buffy nodded thankful and walked into the back of the club. She spotted Angel talking to another guy and waved. He said something to the other guy before coming up to her wiht a smile on his face.  
  
"Hi Buffy." He said and she smiled too.  
  
"Hi, I just wanted to say hi. I was at the bar ... and you weren't there and ... yeah so Hi!" She felt like a babbling idiot but Angel just smiled watching her tentevly.  
  
"It's my night off. I was just here to pick up my pay check ..... do you .....want to do something?" He asked and Buffy smiled widely.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They stared at each other for couple of minutes until Angel smiled amused. "So do you want to go now or?"  
  
Buffy felt a blush coming on again. "Yeah, eh ... where to?" They walked out into the crowd again when the song Lucky Ones with Bif Naked started to play.  
  
"This song is great." Buffy said looking up at him.  
  
"Dance?" Angel asked and she nodded and slid into his arms like she belong there and nowhere else. She glanced up at him with a tender smile.  
  
//It was a Monday when my lover told me never pay the Reaper with ... love only. What could I say to you except I love you, and I give my life for yours.  
  
I know we are we, are the lucky ones, I know we are we, are the lucky ones. There, my dear//  
  
Buffy slid closer towards Angel and felt her heart racing. The song lyrics went kind of into a big blur to her. She only heard the repeating off:  
  
//I know we are we, are the lucky ones. I know we are we, are the lucky ones.  
  
It's time to say ...thank God for you, I thank God for you ... in each and every single way. And I know, and I know...//  
  
She looked up at him again and reached her head up so he could kiss her. Angel leaned down and their lips met gently. Buffy was lost in time and place and only heard the song continue  
  
//We are the lucky ones dear, we are the lucky ones dear...//  
  
She slid her tongue into Angels mouth and felt like she was where she belonged.  
  
The song ended and Buffy suddenly became aware of the fact that they weren't alone.  
  
"What the hell ...Buffy?" She let go of Angel and turned around to see Riley looking at them with hurt eyes. He shook his head and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Buffy felt awful and unable to move. She still had her hands in Angel's and turned and faced him.  
  
"Riley?" He asked somber and she nodded. He let go of her hands. "Go after him." He said but she hesitated. She didn't want to leave him .  
  
"I'll be back," She said before running after her boyfriend.  
  
She caught up with Riley right outside.  
  
"Riley!" She called. "Please stop."  
  
He granted her wish but turned around with a face full of rage. "Is this why you've been avoiding me? You're cheating on me?"  
  
Buffy got tears in her eyes. "I haven't..." She started but didn't continue. She had kissed Angel twice and in her mind......she really was cheating on him. "Oh Riley I'm sorry."  
  
He didn't want to hear her out. "Don't even go there. If you were so sorry why did you do it? Why Buffy?"  
  
Buffy had a tear running down her cheek that she wiped. "We weren't happy, none of us. You can't really say that. We were on the verge of break up anyway ... I'm just the trigger now." She said but Riley shook his head.  
  
"I was perfectly happy."  
  
Buffy snorted. "Yeah? Well why then did you never want to spend time with me alone? Why did you never touch me? And you didn't even ask if I wanted to come to your brothers wedding. Riley you were not happy."  
  
Riley listened carefully but then shook his head again. "That isn't true." He said and Buffy wiped her eyes again.  
  
"Is so ..... can you even remember the last time you touched me more then a peck on the cheek? Or when we spent an evening alone?"  
  
Riley got very quiet and she nodded.  
  
"See! That's not being a perfectly happy couple."  
  
Riley shook his head once more. "Explain away all you want Buffy but it doesn't help. If you really cared for me you would've come to me with these problems. You wouldn't have turned to another guy." He looked at her with hatred. "I can't even stand to look at you now." He said and walked to his car.  
  
Buffy watched him drive away. She stood there still when he'd been gone a while. She stood there until Willow and Tara came out to get her.  
  
"Are you okay Buffy?" Tara asked while Willow hugged her.  
  
Buffy cried slowly. "No I'm not. I know I brought this on myself. ..but it hurts." She sniffled and Willow nodded understanding.  
  
"We understand Buffy. Do you want us to take you home?"  
  
Buffy nodded. She forgot about Angel and just went home and went to sleep. 


	6. Who could it be?

Buffy woke up in a daze Sunday morning. She'd slept away most of the Saturday and hadn't taken any calls from anyone. Then she'd gotten up early Sunday morning, said goodbye to her mom and crawled into bed again.  
  
It was 10 a.m. now so it was still morning. She didn't feel as bad as the other day. When she'd woke up Saturday and remembered that she'd forgotten Angel the other night she'd wanted to jump out the window. Now he probably thought she was back and happy wiht Riley.  
  
So she'd lost two guys in one night. It really hurt and her first instinct was to keep sleeping. But with an enormous amount if willpower she managed to get out of bed.  
  
She dragged herself downstairs to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She felt powerless and settled for a glass of orange juice and some toast. The news paper was already by the table since her mother's breakfast and she started to read it flippantly.  
  
She couldn't focus. How could this have happened in such a short amount of time?  
  
Faith had disappeared completly from her life and that was hard. Harder then she'd ever imagined. She worried so much.And now Riley was probably not keen on ever talking to her again and eventhough she had only known Angel for a very short time it felt like he'd left a hole in her heart.  
  
She finsihed her toast just when a knock on the door was heard. Her first thought was Faith. Or maybe the police coming to notify her that something terrible had happened. With a heavy heart she dragged herself to the door.  
  
When she opened it she was stunned. "Angel?"  
  
He stood there, looking groomed and gorgeous and here she was looking like a rag doll.  
  
"Hi Buffy." He said in a somber way but with his intense eyes staring at her and she stepped aside.  
  
"Do you want to come in?"  
  
He stepped into the hall with an uncomfortable look on his face.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He explained shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah I'm .....okay, but I'm sorry I left you Friday. I was just so exhausted I forgot everything. I understand if you hate me."  
  
Angel laughed to her surprise. "I could never hate you." He said and she frowned.  
  
"But I ..."  
  
"You were in shock. And probably sad over your boyfriend. I understand."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe her luck but then felt the need to clearify that she wasn't with Riley anymore. "It's over ... me and Riley. It's over."  
  
Angel nodded. "Oh." He said and they got very quiet.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Angel smiled. "Sure."  
  
He followed her into the kitchen. "Where's your mom?"  
  
"San Francisco. Business trip, she owns a gallery down town."  
  
Angel nodded and took a seat while Buffy look in the fridge.  
  
"Okay so we have ... eh eggs ... and then food of some sort and ... eh please note that I'm not a cook." She said smiling and Angel walked up to her side.  
  
"Do you want help? I can make killer eggs."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Please ..... if I made eggs I promise you they would kill you! Or at least poisen you."  
  
Angel took some eggs and butter from the fridge. "Well I can show you..." He started and they started a very messy way to make eggs. Buffy got some splatter on her nose and when Angel was going to wipe it off he couldn't help it but kissed her.  
  
Buffy pressed closer to him and answered his kiss. Angel pulled away first.  
  
"I'm sorry, maybe it's too soon." He started but Buffy put her arms around his neck. She wanted to kiss him, Riley and her was over, and she was tired of waiting.  
  
"Shut up." She grinned and kissed him again. Angel put his arms around her waist and once more they disappeared into their own world.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
The rest of the week Angel stayed with her. When Joyce came home Buffy introduced them and they had dinner together. Her mother was okay with Angel, except for his age. But since he seemed to make Buffy happy she allowed him to be there most of the time.  
  
Riley avoided Buffy on campus and since Buffy avoided him they rarely ever saw each other. She slept at Angels whenever she didn't sleep at home. She was happy that her friends really liked him, except Xander for some reason but he hadn't been crazy about Riley at first either.  
  
Another two weeks later there was still no word from Faith and Joyce went back to San Francisco still with strict rules what to do if Faith called. The night she left Angel moved in again.  
  
Two days later, on a Sunday, he and Buffy were lying in front of the TV since it was Angel's night off.  
  
"Oh come on, I don't want to watch The Princess Bride." Angel complained when they were picking movie.  
  
Buffy looked grumpy. "Well I am not watching some Stallone movie ..... " She thought about it. "How about Heathers?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "Haven't seen it."  
  
Buffy smiled satisfied and put the tape in the video before returning to his arms in the couch.  
  
"Then Heathers it is." She said and kissed him. They kept kissing and forgot about the moive until there was a loud banging on the door.  
  
Buffy frowned. "Who could that be?"  
  
"Won't find out until we open the door." Angel said teasing and they got out of the couch.  
  
Buffy saw through the glass who it was and pulled the door open with a big smile.  
  
"Faith." She said welcoming but when she saw her sister bruised face she frowned terrifed and pulled her inside. "Faith what has happened?"  
  
Faith looked bruised and torn, her lower lips was cracked so she grimaced of pain when she spoke.  
  
"I ... got into ...some trouble." She said tired and Buffy led her to the couch.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked and Faith did a face  
  
"Peachy keen can't you see?"  
  
Buffy ignored the sarcasm. "Who did this? Was it Spike?"  
  
Faith shook her head. "No it wasn't Spike." She said a little offended. "He..." She grimaced again looking at Angel. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Angel"  
  
Faith grinned weakly. "New boy sis, commends to you." When she grunted of pain Buffy noticed her arm.  
  
"My God, Faith this looks really bad. Angel look at this." She waved Angel closer. "I think it's broken."  
  
Angel nodded. "It definitley is, we got to get her to a hospital."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Will she be okay doctor?" Buffy asked a doctor about two hours later. It had taken what seemed like forever to get a doctor to take care of Faith. Angel had been by her side all the time.  
  
Their doctor nodded. "Well she has a broken arm and some cuts and bruises but it's nothing severe. She wants to go home and I'd say that's okay."  
  
"We'll take her home." She said and the doctor gave her some pain killers for Faith before he went to get her.  
  
Buffy hugged Angel. "God, I was so worried. If I ever get my hands on whoever did this..."  
  
"She's okay." Angel comforted. "She'll be alright. Before you know it this will just be a faint memory."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Thanks for staying with me."  
  
"Of course." Angel hugged her again when Faith came out accompanied by the doctor.  
  
"Hey lust bunnies, take the sick girl home before she hits you with her cast." She joked and Buffy smiled. She was glad to have Faith home, no matter the circumstances. 


	7. You can tell me

Faith had insisted that they'd wait a couple of days before calling their mother. She couldn't face her just yet. So Angel and Buffy took her home and tucked her in to bed and let her sleep through the whole Monday morning.  
  
Buffy skipped school and since Angel worked nights he stayed with her because Buffy asked him too.  
  
When Faith woke up around lunch time she was starved and Angel cooked them lunch.  
  
"Quite the catch you have her B." Faith said in a good mood. "Good looking, good cook and nice." She smiled at Angel. "Much better then Riley." She added whispering to Buffy.  
  
Angel smiled when he sat down by the table across to her. "Well Buffy ain't a bad catch either." He said with a loving smile at his girlfriend.  
  
Faith laughed, for once satisfied with Buffy's boy of choice.  
  
Buffy enjoyed seeing Faith in a good mood but she still wanted answers.  
  
"Eh Faith, are you planning on telling us what happened?" She wondered and Faith got quiet shoving food in her mouth. Buffy and Angel watched her eat.  
  
"Was it Spike?" Buffy repeated. "Cause you can tell me ...us."  
  
Faith looked angry. "It wasn't Spike!" She exclaimed and then looked down on her plate. "But that didn't work out either ..... he was - like all men - a freakin pig." She turned to Angel. "No offense."  
  
He shook his head. "None taken."  
  
She turned her head at Buffy again. "And don't say I told you so." She warned and Buffy shook her head also.  
  
"I wasn't going to." She assured. She had just been thinking it.  
  
"It was just some bad people ... nothing important." Faith dismissed it and Buffy sighed, sensing her sister wasn't planning to share more.  
  
She turned to Angel. "Are you coming here after work?" She asked and he shrugged.  
  
"Do you want me too?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
Faith nodded agreeing. "So do I, I want to know all about the guy who saved my little sister from the boredom of Riley Finn."  
  
"You don't need to be like that." Buffy defended Riley but Faith just rolled her eyes.  
  
Angel smiled at Buffy and then Faith and Buffy was pleased they were getting along.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
That night when Angel had gone to work Buffy and Faith ordered pizza and once again Buffy tried to find out what had happened.  
  
"Faith you have to understand that I worry and that mom will ask even more questions when she get home! And she won't stop." Faith looked at her in a funny way and Buffy looked terrified. "You are not planning to leave again are you?"  
  
Faith seemed to think about and then shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving." She mumbled but Buffy wasn't sure she could trust her.  
  
She leaned back on the couch. "Look do we have to talk about this? I'm tired, I'm home, I just want to relax with my sister. I missed you like hell you know."  
  
Buffy smiled as it knocked on the door. She got out of the couch. "That's out pizza's." She said cheery getting her money before she opened the door and was surprised yet again since it wasn't their pizza's - it was Spike.  
  
"Is she here?" He asked with his wide British accent. Buffy didn't know what to say but Faith showed up by her side and started to close the door.  
  
"Drop dead Spike." She yelled at him and locked the door. Spike started to bang on it.  
  
"Let me in Faith. We need to talk. Come on baby..."  
  
Faith stubbornly shook her head and leaned against the door. "Go away."  
  
Buffy saw that she was holding in her tears and felt sorry and a bit scared. Spike was banging on the door pretty hard. And he didn't stop, half an hour later he was still banging and screaming. He'd scared the pizza guy away.  
  
"I'm calling Angel." Buffy said and Faith nodded.  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
Angel arrived as soon as he could. Spike was still by the door and Buffy and Faith stood by the windows and saw them arguing. They were about to come to blows when Faith flung the door open.  
  
"Don't hit him." She cried to Angel who was bigger then Spike. Angel stopped surprised and Spike punched him right in the face.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy cried and rushed out. Faith limped after her.  
  
Buffy stood protectivly by Angel hoping Spike wouldn't hit him again if she was there. He didn't, he'd turned his attention to Faith.  
  
"Baby your arm." He said when he saw it in a cast. She slapped him and Buffy looked shocked at her sister.  
  
"That's for hitting my sisters boyfriend." Faith snapped and Spike rubbed his cheek.  
  
"I deserved that." He admitted and Buffy raised her eyebrows bitterly.  
  
"You certainly did." She agreed and he threw an eye at her but didn't reply.  
  
She started to lead Angel inside and looked at Faith. "Faith, come in with us." She pleaded and Faith glared at Spike and then followed them. But Spike followed her and grabbed her healthy arm.  
  
"Baby let me explain, please ... I love you."  
  
Faith snorted and shook her head.  
  
"Like you love her?" She was about to slam the door in his face again but he put his foot in the way and forced his way into the house. Faith walked into the livingroom and Angel stood in the way between her and Spike.  
  
"I think you should leave." He said and Spike squinted at him.  
  
"I'm here to speak to my girl and I ain't leaving until she hears me out."  
  
"Well don't hold your breath." Faith snapped from the living room.  
  
Spike looked pleading at her. "Baby come on."  
  
Buffy was tired of the dead end situation.  
  
"This is what we do!" She declared loudly. "Spike you sit down there." She pointed on the couch and Faith was about to complain when Buffy looked at her with warning eyes. "And you stay there." She said to her and then sat down in a chair herself.  
  
"And now you two explain what's going on."  
  
Both Spike and Faith seemed reluctant and Buffy glared at them. "Now!" She demanded.  
  
"Fine" Faith gave up but didn't say anything. Buffy turned to Spike.  
  
"Did you hit my sister?"  
  
Spike looked genuinly upset. "No!" He exclaimed. "I love her."  
  
Faith gave him a dead glare. "Yeah until she came along your way again, then I wasn't good enough anymore isn't that so?"  
  
Spike shook his head and stood up. "It wasn't like that luv, I was just in shock seeing her again."  
  
Faith got tears and anger in her eyes. "Yeah shock enough to forget about me you prick!"  
  
"Who are we talking about here?" Buffy asked and Spike mumbled:  
  
"Drusilla, my ex."  
  
"Yeah ex!" Faith took a vase and threw it at Spike who ducked like he was used to it.  
  
"Don't be like that pet, you know I love you. I came after you but you were gone."  
  
Buffy turned to Faith who sighed.  
  
"He's telling the truth. We had a fight about his stupid Drusilla and I took off. I got attacked by three guys on the train station." She sobbed a little. "They tried to ... you know ...I fought them off and hoped on a train. I got back here end of story." She looked away when she noticed her lip was bleeding again.  
  
Spike walked up to her and dried it with a handkerchief. It was a simple gesture but it was full of passion and intimacy. Buffy was moved by the way Spike and Faith looked on each other for a couple of seconds and then Faith looked away.  
  
"Go Spike, please. I can't deal with this now." She mumbled and Spike ran his hand over her cheek.  
  
"I wont be far luv." He promised before kissing her cheek and leaving the house.  
  
Faith was holding her arms around herself. "I'm going to bed." She said weakly and walked up stairs.  
  
Buffy stood up and walked over to Angel and hugged him firmly. Her sisters love life had always been traumatic since Faith had an attraction to bad guys but this time it was a little bit worse.  
  
Buffy felt safe with Angel and hugged him tighter. "Let's go upstairs." She said taking his hand and leading him towards the stairs. 


	8. Sounds like a treat

The next morning Buffy called their mom and told her that Faith was at home. Safe and sound. Of course Joyce wanted to come home directly but Buffy managed to convince her to stay for the rest of the week. Then she made pancakes and put them on a tray with some juice and took it upstairs to Faith.  
  
She knocked on her sisters before entering.  
  
"Morning." She said as Faith wrapped herself tighter in her cover.  
  
"Don't make me leave the bed." She moaned and Buffy laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I've made you breakfast and I called mom."  
  
Faith looked scared but once more Buffy calmed her down.  
  
"Don't worry about that either. I convinced her to stay for the rest of her trip. She won't be home until Sunday."  
  
Faith calmed down and then glanced on her cast. "Did you tell her?"  
  
Buffy shook her head and cut her pancakes for her. "No then she would've runned home or something. You hurt? Nothing would've stopped her."  
  
Faith laughed a little. "Yeah probably." She sighed when she felt the pain in her lip and arm. "I'm really a hassle ain't I?"  
  
Buffy tilted her head. "Of course not, you just had bad luck."  
  
Faith shook her head. "Always the good girl Buff, doesn't it get tiresome?"  
  
Buffy felt a pang of irritation. Faith always called her 'the good girl'. It bugged her since it felt like such critique. "Eat up why don't you." She said forced and stood up. "I'm going to check on Angel."  
  
She always felt boring around Faith when she said stuff like that.  
  
"Hey B."  
  
Buffy stopped by the doorway and turned sideways looking at her big sister bruised and pitiful in her bed.  
  
"I really envy you." Faith said to Buffy's surrpise. She frowned and Faith smiled. "Bet you didn't expect that did you?" She looked on her hand. "You got it made for you B, don't let me bring you down."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "You could never." She reassured with a smile and walked to her own room and the sleeping angel in her bed.  
  
She crawled down with him and snuggled up close next to him.  
  
"Hi." He mumbled.  
  
"Is it leagal to be this happy?"  
  
She could hear him smile. "I bet I could make you happier." He said and pulled her closer.  
  
*************************************************************************'  
  
Buffy went to the college by lunchtime to meet up with Willow and Tara again and see what was up with them. And to have psych class.  
  
They were both glad to hear that Faith was at home safe and sound.  
  
"So? What happened between her and Billy Idol?" Willow asked and Buffy shrugged a little.  
  
"I'm not totally clear and I probably never would've been if he hadn't come to our place last night."  
  
Tara smiled big. "What? He came after her? That's so cute!" She looked at Willow with adoring eyes and Buffy smiled. She was so happy for their sake.  
  
"I guess." She said. She wasn't sure she agreed about Spike and Faith. She wasn't sure yet that she liked him. But she had seen in his eyes that he had warm feelings for Faith. She just didn't know if he could trust him because of that.  
  
She scratched her neck. "So how's ...I mean do you know if..."  
  
"If Riley's alright?" Willow asked helpful and Buffy nodded relieved.  
  
Willow shrugged. "I suppose he is. He's working hard to find a new girl. The guys have been hassling him a lot since you ...well dumped him for Angel."  
  
Buffy felt a little bad. She didn't want Riley to get picked on.  
  
Tara nodded and cut in. "But he's doing better now. He's dating Kathy, remember her?" She asked and Buffy's eyes got wide.  
  
"You mean I-love-Celine-Dion-Kathy? God!" She shook her head. She didn't like Kathy who'd been her first roommate in college. Difference of opinions and a lot of persuasion had gotten them to be able to switch roommates so that Buffy and Willow could live together instead.  
  
"So is Faith coming back to school?" Willow asked and Buffy was taken aback.  
  
She hadn't thought of that. "Can she? I mean she just left ..." She stood up. "I better go home. We don't have any more classes today do we?"  
  
Tara shook her head. "Not that we know off but now when Faith's home, maybe we should have a little party for her. A welcome home sort of thing you know."  
  
Willow nodded excited. "Yeah that'd be fun! Don't you think so Buff?"  
  
Buffy nodded weakly. "Yeah, maybe. Right now though I think she just wants to rest."  
  
Her friends nodded understanding.  
  
Buffy walked towards the door. "If you see Xander why don't you ask him to call me? It feels like I haven't seen him in forever."  
  
"Sure." Willow promised and Buffy left the dorms.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
Faith was flipping the pages of a magazine in her room, with her healthy hand. She was very bored. She started to pace around in her room.  
  
Nobody was home and she felt a little lonely. She could watch TV but nothing interesting was on. She looked around in her room.  
  
It didn't feel like home anymore. It was so ... sweet in a way. And so empty. She got the feeling nothing naughty could take place there - although it had.  
  
She heard a knock on the door and walked down stairs. She knew it was him before she opened the door.  
  
"Hello Spike." She said when they stood face to face.  
  
He grinned and held a bouquet of roses at her. "For you luv." He said. She took the flowers and stepped aside so that he could walk in.  
  
"I'm ready to talk." She told him with a gentle smile.  
  
************************************************************************'  
  
Buffy walked into the house.  
  
"Faith?" She called. "Faith?" She sighed. Her sister was probably upstairs listening to her rock music in her headphones or something. Someday that was going to make her deaf or something.  
  
Buffy dragged herself up the stairs.  
  
"Faith, I was at the U and I was thinking about you going back..." She opened the door to Faith's room and stopped talking.  
  
On the bed Faith was sitting. But not alone - she was kissing Spike. She parted from him with a smile in Buffy's direction.  
  
"What did you say B? Didn't hear you." She gazed lovingly at Spike and then looked at Buffy again who smiled too.  
  
"Eh...just thinking school but that's boring. Do you want me to call the guys so we can have an all nighter. It's been awhile."  
  
Faith looked at Spike. "What do you say baby?" She asked and he nodded.  
  
"Sounds like a treat."  
  
Faith smiled. "I'm in the mood for a hootenanny. Think we can have that without mom finding out?"  
  
Buffy grinned. "Sure, we've pulled it off before. I'll make some calls and Spike ...nice to see you again." She said with approval in her eyes and he grinned back at her.  
  
"Yeah, same to you Blondie."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow but decided it didn't mind him calling her that. She closed the door to Faith's room and went to call their friends.  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
Angel arrived when the party was at full going at the Summers house. He found Buffy sitting by Spike in the couch with Faith in his knee. They were laughing.  
  
Angel leaned down to kiss Buffy and she wrapped her arms around him and mumbled.  
  
"Isn't life grand sometimes?" Into his ear and he nodded and sat down with her.  
  
"Sorry about punching you." Spike said and Angel nodded at him.  
  
"It's okay." He put his arm closer around Buffy and squeezed her into his chest. When he saw someone familiar in a corner he got tense.  
  
"What is Riley doing here?" He asked and Buffy turned her head in surprise.  
  
"He is?" She asked just as Riley made his way through the crowd and up to them.  
  
"Hey." He greeted and Buffy and Angel nodded at him. Riley looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I just wanted to say - we're cool right? I mean, no hard feelings?"  
  
Buffy glanced surprised at Angel before nodding glad at Riley.  
  
"No hard feelings." She said with a smile. "Friends?" She asked and Riley smiled like she understood exactly what he'd meant.  
  
"Yeah friends." He said. "I'm glad we are." He nodded at Angel. "See you around." He said and then joined Kathy who waved a little at Buffy who waved back and then turned to Angel.  
  
"Mm, how about a dance?"  
  
"I don't know Buffy, last time we danced we got into a lot of trouble."  
  
She stood up and pulled him closer. "Mm well maybe I like trouble." She said and lead him out to the dance floor.  
  
They kissed gently and Faith and Spike came up next to them.  
  
"Don't go all googly-eyes-fluffy on us here." Faith begged with a laughed and put her free arm around Spike's neck. "Let's just dance the night away like before." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Anything for you pet." He promised lovingly. 


	9. Shadows from the past

Buffy woke up in Angel's arms the following morning. She moaned happily opening her eyes and looking into his brown.  
  
"You're awake?" She asked sleepily and he nodded.  
  
"Been for a while, you're very cute when you sleep."  
  
Buffy did an embarrased face. "Oh yeah well.....if you say so." She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "You know Angel." She started thoughtful. "These weeks have been great. I mean, it's all been great since I met you but....." She crinkled her eyebrows and he glanced down at her.  
  
"But what?" He asked kindly.  
  
"We've talked about so much but....we've never really talked about you."  
  
Angel's face got a shadow over it and he sat up tensly. Buffy frowned and sat up too putting her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing, it's just, my past. It's ....my past and I like to keep it that way." His voice lacked its usual sweetness and Buffy got worried. She wanted to know everything about Angel, no matter how bad it was.  
  
"It's just, you know like everything about me and it feels like I don't really .....know you."  
  
Angel jerked his head around to look at her. "Buffy, you know me. I'm the guy you met a couple of weeks ago, bartender, crazy about you. Do you need to know more?" He asked looking searching into her eyes.  
  
Buffy nodded slightly. "Maybe I don't need to. But I want to." She moved closer to him and put her chin on his shoulder. "I want to know everything about you. Everything that's ever happened to you." She explained and Angel got the tiniest of smiles on his lips but it disappeared quickly.  
  
"It's not very pretty." He admitted. "I mean knowing Spike for example...."  
  
Buffy sat up straight with crinkled eyebrows. "You know Spike? I mean as of before this?"  
  
Angel realised he'd said something he wasn't supposed to and looked away. "Well, it's....." He interrupted himself. There was no point in lying. "Yeah, I knew Spike. And Drusilla." He added.  
  
Buffy felt sad over these news. Not that she minded him knowing Spike, it was just. She would've wanted him to have told her before. When they'd first met Spike. The person sitting in her bed now, who was he? If he kept things like that from her, what else was he hiding?  
  
She got out of the bed and pulled on his shirt.  
  
"Buffy." Angel reached for her but she back away.  
  
"Angel, please. Tell me." She begged sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Tell me about you."  
  
He sighed and his dark eyes looked tortured. "Yeah, okay." He shook his head a little. "Spike and I knew each other a long way back. We came here, to the US at the same time. Started school together. Were a couple of outsiders, I guess that was how we bonded."  
  
"You're not from here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, I'm from Ireland. Spikes from .....well Britain of course. We came to New York. Became friends despite our differences and .....met some girls." He glanced at Buffy to see her reaction but she just nodded wishing him to carry on.  
  
"Darla and Drusilla. They were something." He sighed. "We used to get in trouble. A lot of trouble." He got out of her bed and walked over to the window, distantly looking out on the town outside.  
  
"We were a gang. But, you know .....four people can't agree all the time. We drifted apart and I ended up here."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Angel you're hiding something. What is it?" She asked walking over to him taking his hands. "You can tell me."  
  
She could see in his eyes that he really wanted to tell her but then he shook his head and walked away from him.  
  
"I told you everything, there's nothing more to it." He said starting to get dressed.  
  
"Angel" Buffy pleaded but he seemed determinded to leave. She walked over to him and put her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you. But I ....I think I deserve to know."  
  
Angel looked down on her. "You do, and I told you. Now I have to leave. Inventory to do at the Bronze. Will take a long time."  
  
"Don't lie to me." Buffy said warning and he pushed her away from him as he pulled on his sweater.  
  
"I'm not. I'm sorry Buffy but I have to go." He gave her a quick kiss before taking his jacket and walking out the door just as Spike came from Faith's room.  
  
"Mornin mate." He smiled cheery but Angel glared at him.  
  
"I'm not your mate William." He snapped slightly walking down the hall and down the stairs. Buffy flinched in his shirt when she heard the door slam after him. Why did love hurt?  
  
She sank down on the bed with a sob like sigh. Faith came out from the room across the hall and frowned seeing Buffy alone on her bed. She elbowed Spike in his side, irritated.  
  
"Stop, ogling my sister .....William." She said his name with a silly voice and he squinted annoyed at her.  
  
"Don't call me William." He grumbled returning to her room.  
  
"William." Faith called out taunting him before walking into Buffy's room and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Are you okay B? Where's the angelic one?" She looked around the room for Angel but of course she didn't see him.  
  
Buffy sat up looking miserable. "He left. Because of me and my big mouth he left."  
  
Faith sat down on the bed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I pressured him to tell me about his past and then he got upset and left. Oh Faith...." She shook her head. "I always have to push them away don't I?"  
  
To her surprise her sister started to laugh.  
  
"This isn't funny." Buffy snarled annoyed hitting Faith with one of her pillows. "Stop laughing."  
  
Faith held up her palm to excuse herself. "I'm sorry." She panted. "It's just. B it's not that serious. He just needed a time out. It doesn't mean it's over. Right?"  
  
Buffy nodded agreeing. "I know, but everything with Angel is really...."  
  
"Intense?" Faith suggested and Buffy nodded seeing the word fitted perfectly.  
  
"Yes, and it's all gone so fast. It could end just as fast."  
  
Faith shook her head standing up. "Not if you keep trying. Look at me and Spike. I never thought I'd see him again when I left New York and now look here I am with him again."  
  
Buffy remembered what Angel had said. He and Spike, knowing each other in N.Y. What else had he said? Yeah, they'd gotten into a lot of trouble. She wondered if she should tell Faith.  
  
"Oh Faith...."  
  
Her sister stopped by the door with a smile on her face. It wasn't often Faith looked that peaceful. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing, Go to your man while you can, I don't think mom will appriciate him living here when she comes home."  
  
Faith nodded and left her room leaving Buffy to brood on her own. She couldn't let it go. She wanted to know more about Angel's past. She couldn't explain why she just wanted to. To understand him better and to know him.  
  
She sighed and lay down on her back. Sometimes life wasn't so grand. 


End file.
